


Picnic and Piano

by Man_Without_A_Plan



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bad Puns, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, I know I'm several months late shut up, Picnics, This was for Azura's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: Music is better with food and a view.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Picnic and Piano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquosEvolved](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquosEvolved/gifts).



> Happy birthday to AquosEvolved. He's a cool dude and even cooler friend. Go check out his work.
> 
> This fic was originally written for Azura's birthday but my inability to finish things meant it was left languishing in my hard drive for months. Just pretend it's March 3rd as you're reading this.

"We're almost there."

Azura huffed in response to Corrin's assurance as she was led along the trail away from the castle grounds. Corrin was taking on her a nice walk through the woods to... somewhere, and she was getting a tad frustrated. Her husband was open with her about _everything_ , a luxury Azura had not been familiar with for most of her life. Since they had gotten together, she had been taking that for granted. Being withheld any sort of information, no matter how minor, wasn't entirely pleasant. She was reminded of the war, and how Corrin probably felt being fed her half-truths.

Azura did her best to shrug off her irritation -- it was pointless and petty -- and took in her surroundings as they walked. While it was still technically winter, the woodland trail brimmed with life and greenery as if spring had already made its home. Beams of sunlight broke through the forest canopy, mixing with the shade from the trees to create a beautifully dim trail. Life in the area was also teeming: Birds sang from the branches, deer grazed in the depths, and otters played by the stream. Azura couldn't help but smile in spite of her previous annoyance with her husband, quietly humming a tune to herself.

After a good hour and a surprising amount of silence from Corrin, the couple reached a grass-covered clearing in the middle of the woods. Near the center of the clearing was a small hill with a single tree on top, what appeared to be a fresh picnic nestled in the shade, and, strangest of all, a piano. A grand piano, in fact. One that seemed familiar.

"Somebody seems to have moved your piano out into the middle of the woods, dear," Azura stated as they approached the picnic site. Her tone was blunt, but her face sported the smallest smile that betrayed her playfulness. "So, you brought me out into these lovely woods for a picnic with a piano. What's the special occasion?"

Corrin’s answer never came, and he instead opted to sit at the piano bench while Azura settled herself on the picnic blanket. "Today is a very special day, Zuzu." He opened the fallboard. "It's your birthday." Her pianist sweetheart played a short chord. "And I thought it would be nice if we jammed together in an outdoor duet."

Azura could not help but laugh when she heard her husband say "jam". He was such a dork and she loved it.

"I also made sure to pack our picnic basket with as many strawberries as I could."

"I hoped you packed some strawberry jam, my Cornhead. We can’t jam without some.”

He laughed at her joke and started to play a song. Husband and wife spent the rest of the day playing music and just enjoying nature together.

**Author's Note:**

> Not super satisfied with how I ended this but w/e. Feel free to roast me for Corrin's stupid joke.
> 
> I am working on another fic with Aquos but I won't promise that it'll come out soon. I hope we'll be done before Summer's out since it's a beach fic.


End file.
